moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ysbert/Contest Results
Well here I am fighting the hangover to write a blog post... I hope you all had a good New Year's Eve and I wish you the best in 2017! A year ago, I started a contest, which would end yesterday. The results are below: To be honest I expected a lot more votes, but let's put that aside. = Storyline - MC4 = Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour was the first game in the series in which we could play the antagonist. Edward Page, who we knew already from MC3, was a very interesting character. We also got Anderson's perspective of the story. The player follows him through an apocalyptic Seattle as well as his very final mission in Antarctica. MC4 was also the game in which Everett Saunders was introduced. Although not playable, his character forms the essential connection between Page's master plan and Saunders' army. The long chase through Barcelona turned out to be good for nothing. = Multiplayer Gameplay - MC4 = MC1 got multiplayer in an update. MC2 basically made multiplayer the most important part of the series. MC3 went further by adding more grenades and tactical emplacements like jammers. MC4's multiplayer was a big step. The addition of Specializations changed the playing style for every setup. Even more types of grenades were added Not everything is perfect, however, as the balance doesn't seem as good as in older games. The combination of certain Skills with grenades made players walking tanks. The Compakt-665 has been de definition of spray 'n pray for as long as it exists. However there will always be people with balanced weapons who like to play for fun, and not to ruin other people's gameplay. = Graphics - MC5 = I told myself not to be personal in this post, but I simply don't understand this win by Modern Combat 5: Blackout. At the first images we saw from MC5, we were impressed by the lighting effects and screen resolution. By now, nothing is left of that. There are no smoke or haze effect when firing, every object looks like it's made of plastic, and there is nothing left of the screen resolution. Gameloft games these days all look the same. It's like they invest heavily on anti aliasing and don't even care anymore about how realistic it actually looks. I'm sorry, but I just can't understand. I hope someone can explain me why MC5 won this one. = Game Design - MC4 = The armory in MC4 is likely the reason why Zero Hour won this contest. It's very easy to control, and it makes customizing your weapon much more fun. The rest of the game is also beautifully designed, but not revolutionary. Just like with MC3, the devs did an awesome job on the atmosphere in the game, both in the campaign and in multiplayer. I'm not gonna say that MC4 appears to be the best game in the series, because it might not be for you. Besides, this contest was only about four aspects of game design. I even let out Sound Design, which is a very important one in my opinion. Also, MC1 didn't get a single vote. Not because it's not a good game, but because it got overruled by its successors. A big part of the team behind MC1 brought us years of entertainment. The Multiplayer Update marked the start of the online games in the Modern Combat series, which are played by thousands every day. Let's hope this team continues the evolution of the series while we hopefully wait for Modern Combat Versus. Category:Blog posts category:news/wiki